Do You Love Me?
by Halohat
Summary: Naruto is now a Jounin and feels lost after an incident with sakura, Temari brings him into the light. NaruTem on ON HOLD DUE TO SURGERY
1. Evening Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would die

This is my first fanfic so please review so I know how I'm doing

This is a NaruTem fic

"Blah" – speech

'Blah' – thought

'Blah' – kyuubi

Do You Love Me?

Chapter 1: Evening Encounter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto casually walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, not really paying attention to were his feet took him. He ignored the glares and whispers of people around him. He'd gotten used to the villagers after all those years of taunting.

_Flashback_

"_Go off and die Demon!"_

"_Leave and don't come back Demon!"_

"_No one cares about you Demon!"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto's nose cringed while he remembered the incidents. He continued down the street to his favorite place in the whole village, the Ichiraku (spelled right?) ramen bar.

The owner greeted him as he sat in his usual spot, his daughter Ayame walked up to take his order. "I'll have the usual" Naruto said in a gloomy voice.

"Something wrong Naruto-san?" she questioned "You don't look like your normal self." She added.

Naruto's head snapped up "No" he quickly stated

"Ok" She said before leaving to get his order

'**Oi, Kit, forget about that pink haired slut.'** The Kyuubi said

'Don't call her that, Stupid Fox.' Naruto replied

'**Don't forget that it wasn't your fault that she left you for the traitor, besides I think you've taken a liking to a better women. Am I correct?'** the fox replied.

Naruto's mind suddenly flashed with an image of a certain sand kunoichi. "I know that, but I don't think she could love me back. She probably likes Shikamaru.' Naruto said as his meal arrived.

He looked up as two bowls of Ramen were set in front of him. The owner gave him a nod as he pulled some chopsticks out of their paper sleeve and pulled them apart "Oh well" he mumbled as he began to eat.

Down the street the above said sand kunoichi was casually taking in the surroundings of the Konoha streets. She loved it there, everyone was so care free and nice (boy was she wrong). She loved the temperature during the summer, not too hot not too cold. She continued to walk down the street, but something caught the corner of her eye, a blond head of hare that stuck out in every direction. She thought it over in her head if what she felt for was some stupid girly crush or actual love. 'I bet he still loves Sakura.' She thought. She went over to the stand to sit next to him. "How are you Naruto?"

He looked up from his third bowl and looked in surprise in who had just sat next to him. "Oh, hi Temari. I'm ok." He said "How are you?"

"I'm alright." She answered

He turned back to his bowl and thought 'I don't think she'd ever love me.'

Temari gave her order and thought 'I don't think he'd love me.'

She turned and studied the blond. He wore his black and orange jacket beneath a Jounin vest, he wore baggy black pants that were taped to his boots, his hair looked suspiciously like the fourth Hokage's.

He turned his head and their eyes met. She turned away as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, 'what am I doing,' she thought 'I don't blush.' Naruto took this opportunity to check her out. She had her usual black kimono on with her hair in her trademark 4 spiky ponytails, she had regular black ninja sandals.

Then he stood up, handed the owner some money and said something to him quietly. The owner nodded and went about his duties.

Before he left he turned to Temari and said "See you around" "Sure" she replied.

A few minutes she got up to pay the owner, he shook his head and said "Your friend paid for you."

"He did?"

"Yes, he also said that if you needed a place to stay to come to his apartment."

"Wow, that was nice." She half said to the owner and herself

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: Please review, this is my first fic and I really don't write too well so I would like to see how I'm doing.

I'll probably update often but I leave for weeks at a time with my current situation in life.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I can dream!

This is my first fanfic so please review so I know how I'm doing

This is a NaruTem fic

"Blah" – speech

'Blah' – thought

'Blah' – Kyuubi

Do You Love Me?

Chapter 2: Memories

This chapter is really short

Naruto looked up at the long staircase up to his apartment and sighed. He'd just recently moved to his new home after what seemed like an eternity to him. He started up the stairs to his pad and remembered just what was bothering him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled in his usual hyper voice "Want to go get something to eat?"_

_Sakura looked up at him, they had been dating for two months then "I would love to Naruto-Kun." She replied. She put out her and Naruto pulled her up._

"_Where would you like to go?" he asked_

"_I picked last time so it's your turn, and I know where you will want to go." She said matter-o-factly._

"_Oh really" he said sarcastically "And where would that be?"_

"_To the Ramen bar," She replied "Ichiraku Ramen to be exact." She added_

_She had long past forgotten about Sasuke. Naruto knew she still liked him but thought little of it, that came back to bite his ass that day. As they rounded the corner they heard a familiar voice behind them._

"_Sakura?" the voice asked "Is that you?"_

_They turned around to see the young Uchiha boy squatting on a tree behind them._

"_SASUKE!" she yelled and ran to greet him, at that moment Naruto knew he had lost her._

_Sakura turned around and yelled "Naruto Sasuke is ba . . ." only to see no Naruto. Then Sasuke whispered something in her ear and she blushed._

_Forward Flashback_

_Naruto's doorbell rang and he got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door he saw a fidgeting Sakura._

"_What's wrong?" Naruto asked._

"_Naruto . . ." _

'_Here it comes' he thought_

"_Yes."_

"_It's over!"_

"_WHAT! WHY!" he yelled looking pissed but knowing this would happen all along._

"_No reason . . . Really"_

_At this Naruto fumed. He could take her leaving but one thing he despised was people who lied._

"_NO IT'S NOT NOTHING SAKURA, IT'S SASUKE!" with that he slammed the door in her face. Then Sasuke rounded the corner and asked if every thing was ok. Then they left._

_End Flashback_

'I really need to get over that, it's been three months' he thought as he reached the top of the stares and rounded the corner. He started to count the door numbers mentally

'30 … 31 … 32 … 33 … 34 …' he stopped as he reached his room. He grumbled something about elevators and dead engineers as he turned the lock with his key.

He shed his vest and threw it on the floor. He walked up to his bed and dived face first into it. He slowly drifted into sleep.

**Knock Knock **

Naruto's head shot up. He looked up at his clock. It read: **8:30 P.M.** 'Who could it be at this time.' Naruto thought 'Every one is usually out at parties on Friday nights.'

"Coming" he said as he approached the door

Authors Note: I might update this weekend but I am leaving for a week on Monday so I might have my hands full putting things in order before I go. I will have longer chapters after this.


	3. Who's at The Door

Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto … -horse rides by "the lawyers are coming the lawyers are coming"- On second thought … I don't. (I don't know were that came from)

panda- kun77: I will make the story longer don't worry

cutepuplover: She is isn't she? Thanks for reviewing

full-metal-sousuke: That was what I was planning on doing muhahahaha.

Ranko: Thanks

Pasasword69: Thank you

NarutoNineTails: I have to agree

demonwolf666: Thank you, I've read your stories, they are awesome.

strange'eagle: Thanks

The hero of time 2005: update be here, thanks

Where there is a will there …: I'll make the chapters longer from now on

TGChaos: Thanks

"Blah" – speech

'Blah' – thought

'**Blah'** – Kyuubi

Wow you made it to the actual chapter D

Do You Love Me?

Chapter 3: Who's at the door?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Knock Knock**

"Coming," Naruto said as he approached the door. Truthfully Naruto had no idea who was on the other side. But when he opened the door it was like a messenger from heaven (or a ramen shop) had sent the one thing he truly needed right to his doorstep. He was surprised to say the least. "Oh hi Temari, do you need anything"

She looked down at the floor and moved her right from side to side slightly "The guy from the ramen shop said that you said that I could stay here." 'What am I a bumbling idiot?' she thought. In actuality she had her own huge place to stay because of her duties as a liaison, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to be with her Naruto now could she?

Naruto was surprised 'Thank you old man' "Oh yea sure come on in" acting as if it was nothing

He led her in and said "Here wait at the couch for a minute, I'll get the spare room ready."

She nodded her head and fell back on the couch and smiled, the couch smelled like him. She opened her eyes to see what Naruto was doing. She could see him moving about the room adjusting random things, setting the clock, plugging in a lamp, pulling down the shades. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into nothingness.

After Naruto was finished he looked in Temari's direction only to see that she had fallen asleep on his couch, 'What should I do,' he thought 'She looks too cute to wake but she will feel better if she sleeps in a bed.'

'**I know what you want to do with her.'** The fox said in a teasing manner

'Oh shut up,' he shot back.

'**What are you going to do abut it shrimp?'**

'Seal you away so far away in my mind you won't ever be able to talk again.'

'**Awwww you'd do that for me how touching, still say you should take her.'**

'No'

'**Can you feel the love tooooonight.'**

'You sound like Michael Jackson.'

'**I'll get you for that you just wait.'**

'Sure you will.'

'**Back and forth, back and forth.'**

'I really hate you, you know that.'

'**Naruto, Oh Naruto you're so big.' **The fox said in his best girly voice

'Thanks now I am scared for life.'

'**Anytime, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some sleep.'**

'Yea sure.'

He went over to Temari and picked her up as best he could with out waking her up, he started to slowly walk towards the room. When he reached the bed he carefully set her down and was starting to pull the covers over her when a hand reached out and pulled him on top of her. She opened her eyes and pulled him down on top of her. Then her arms wrapped around him and pulled his lips onto hers. They stayed that way for half a minute before he broke the kiss and looked at her. "Sorry," she quickly said. She started to roll over but he stopped her and pulled her into the kiss this time. This time it had been more passionate it more meaning to it like they never wanted it to end. When they broke apart this time they just stared at each other, neither knew who spoke first.

"I thought you loved Shikamaru."

"I thought you loved Sakura."

They both looked at each other like all of their dreams came true. At that moment they let their lips do the talking. Then Naruto hoisted her up bridal style and carried her to his room. When they got there he set her in hi bed. A few moments later he joined her. He held her close, she did the same. They said one last thing "I love you."

(Sorry if this part sucked I'm not too good at this yet P)

**The Next Morning**

Naruto awoke with hot breath on his neck. He smiled as the events of the previous night rushed into his head. He was startled when she spoke, "Nice night huh Naruto-Kun?"

"Indeed Temari-Chan."

They stayed like that for a while before Naruto asked "So dose this make us … boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What makes you think I would want to go out with a guy like you?"

He tensed

She playfully slapped his arm "I was joking, I would love to."

"YES." He screamed

"Now," she said "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok" he replied

"Ok? You're coming with me."

Naruto's nose bled.

"Suit your self" she said

"Wait I never said no." he quickly replied

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes"

"Too bad, maybe next time." (Got your hopes up didn't I)

"Damn." He stated as she went to the bathroom

"Breakfast will be ready when you get out." He said to her disappearing form

"Thanks" she said before she closed the door

'**Oh so close kit.'** The Kyuubi stated.

'For once I agree. wait don't say stuff like that."

'**Why not?'**

'She's not some sex toy!'

'**Did I say that?'**

'No. Stop screwing with my head.'

'**Ok then.'**

'Oh shut up.'

With that he got up and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs and vegetables out of the fridge. He set a pan on the stove and began cooking (I'm just too lazy to describe it all). A few minutes later he set the table with the food and waited for Temari. A few seconds later the said kunoichi stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor

"Your making me blush." Temari whined as her cheeks turned red.

"You're the one that's beautiful." He said as he stood up and walked to her. He embraced her and pulled her close that their faces nearly touched, his tong licked her lips and she pulled closer so that their lips were touching. Just then Gaara materialized in the room and saw what they were doing

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks to all who reviewed. You wont see another chapter for a week at least. Sorry.


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer: I could hunt down Bin laden and I still wouldn't own Naruto

Shinku Naito: out of character don't ya think but he has reason.

music king: Thanks.

NarutoNineTails: There will be more in the future and I will probably have to change the story to M rating insert evil laugh here 

The hero of time 2005: Here is an update and I will update several times this week.

Shadow Kitsune67: Yes the situation.

Full-metal-sousuke: Thanks. The answers to your question will be reviled soon young grasshopper.

Dragoon knight: I don't know if he would hurt him but he be in trouble.

demonwolf666: Thanks

Shadow of Archon: Well if you look at the situation Gaara might be startled to see his sister half naked in the arms of his best friend, I agree that he would probably just leave but then there wouldn't be a big scene.

cutepuplover: Thanks

"Blah" – speech

'Blah' – thought

'**Blah'** – Kyuubi

Wow you made it to the actual chapter D

Do You Love Me?

Chapter 4: Trouble

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naruto and Temari's heads turned to see a pissed off looking Gaara. Naruto quickly turned himself to cover Temari. Gaara quickly regained his composure while Naruto whispered something to Temari "I've never seen him this mad before."

"I'm practically naked Naruto, I think he would be mad."

Gaara then looked Naruto in the eye. "Now Naruto you will tell me why my sister is in your apartment half naked and why you were kissing the living daylights out of each other."

"Okay first I didn't drug her I didn't use any fancy genjutsu and I didn't blackmail her."

Temari's head came over Naruto's shoulder "But he did buy me dinner."

"Not helping Temari"

Gaara calmed a bit "Good."

"But I thought you wanted that fag Nara." Gaara added

"That," Temari said "Was a stupid crush."

"Good because I think he is a bit too friendly with his fat friend if you catch my drift."

Naruto started to laugh and Gaara just smiled

"And you," Gaara pointed at Naruto "I thought you were after that pink haired bitch."

Naruto turned to Temari "Temari-chan cover your ears."

"What am I, a child?" she asked

"No, you just don't need to hear this."

"Fine"

Naruto tuned back to Gaara and said "I used to like her but now she's a whore."

Gaara just smiled and Temari asked "Can I remove my hands now your grace."

"You actually did that? I was just joking."

"Ass," She looked at Gaara and saw him smiling "Holy shit, how did you get him to smile."

"I have my ways"

"Ok then."

"Getting off that subject, Stay for breakfast I made enough for three.

"Why not."

"Let me get dressed first damn it." Temari said as she walked into Naruto's room.

Naruto looked at Gaara "Once were married and I'm Hokage our villages will have the strongest alliance Gaara."

Gaara visibly looked worried "Actually, The reason I came here was to tell you that the Hokage needs to see you."

"What the great Kazekage degraded to be a messenger."

"This is serious Naruto, also take your time getting there its not that urgent." Gaara looked at the clock on the wall "Now I must be going. And if you hurt her I'll strangle you with your own intestines."

He disappeared before Naruto could say a thing 'I thought he was going to stay for breakfast, but now Temari and I can resume what we were doing before we were interrupted.'

'**Now that's the spirit.'**

'Oh shut up'

'**Have fun.'**

'That I will'

Naruto carefully crept over to the door. Without making a sound opened it and stepped inside. Without bothering to close the door he looked at Temari. She had her back to him with only her undergarments on, She hah a pink lace bra with matching panties. He carefully maneuvered behind her. He was so close he could practically taste her. He put his finger tips on her exposed stomach she inhaled sharply then he dragged his hands to her hips. He placed his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear "I never thought you to be a person to wear pink."

"If you don' like them I can always take them off."

"The thought of you naked is heavenly but you look good in every thing."

She turned to face him "However much I want you to see me naked I have stuff I have to do today so it will have to wait." (Crushed your hopes didn't I)

"Yea Gaara said that I have to see the Hokage about something."

"Now can I get dressed without being interrupted?"

"Yes dear." And with that he left the room. He walked to the front of the apartment and picked up his vest. He slid it on and started to go about several tasks, filling up on kunai and shuriken, making sure his wallet had money. Contrary to popular belief Naruto was very smart, especially when dealing with money he had saved up from several A-class and S-class missions, witch had left him with a hefty sum. Naruto then flopped down on the couch too wait for Temari. A few minutes later the said kunoichi walked out. Naruto looked up "Breakfast is ruined you know."

"Oh well just make me dinner some time."

"Sure, and what do you have to do today."

"Delivering messages."

"How exiting."

He stood up and walked over to Temari. "Let's go."

He slid his hand into hers and walked out the door fingers intertwined. When they reached the door Naruto turned and locked the door. When he turned back around he gave Temari one last kiss before starting the day. Temari felt something in slip into her hand but she ignored it. "I'll see you tonight Temari-chan"

"I can't wait."

With that they parted and went their separate ways. After Temari watched Naruto hop off the balcony she looked at what was in her hand. It was a key, she examined it. On the top it read _'34C' _she looked up at the door it read _'34C'_ 'Cool' She thought.

**--With Naruto--**

Naruto was wandering what Tsunade wanted to tell him. Especially on a Saturday, usually she would be getting drunk at some bar hiding from Shizune. After a few minutes of walking he arrived at the base of the Hokage tower he looked up t the huge flight of stairs. "Why does there always have to be a shit load of stairs."

Naruto started up the stairs to the Hokage's office. When he reached the door the two ANBU stepped aside. They knew Naruto came by often since he was next in line for the title of Hokage. As he stepped inside he spotted an unusual sight. Tsunade doing paper work! When Naruto closed the door Tsunade looked up at him. "Naruto please take a seat."

"I understand you wanted to see me Tsunade-sama." Naruto had long let go of his old names for her.

"Yes, this concerns you becoming the next Hokage." Her face became serious.

Naruto straightened in his chair. "You have to understand Naruto, the council forced my hand."

"What is it?"

"You're no longer in line to be the next Hokage."

Naruto had a look of confusion evident on his face. "Why, who."

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"WHO!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's face went blank. He turned around. "I'll bring by the apprentice scrolls as soon as I can."

He walked out of the office and sprinted back to his home. As he jumped from roof to roof he had a battle in his mind.

'**I think that you should kill him.'**

'Why.'

'**Why? Because, first he stole your girl and then your life long goal.'**

'He can have her, besides I love Temari.'

'**What about your goal?'**

'I have a new goal.'

'**Oh really, and what is that.'**

'You'll find out soon enough.' Naruto replied as he swung into the window of his apartment.

'**What are you planning?'**

'Just watch.'

'**I hate it when you do this.'**

'Hate when I do what?'

'**I hate it when you don't tell me what WE are going to do.'**

'…'

'**What no response.'**

'…'

'**Helloooo.'**

'…'

'**I fucken hate you.'**

Naruto grabbed a small box filled with scrolls and set them on a table. He walked quickly into his room and grabbed his pack. He walked over to his closet and grabbed some clothes and shoved them in his pack. Then he quickly walked into his living room and grabbed his kunai and shuriken and put them in. He packed up with several other things such as food, water, money and ramen. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of a drawer in a desk he had in his living room he wrote.

_Landlord, _(I couldn't think of a name)

_Here is this month's rent and bills. Keep the furniture and food._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto left a wad of cash on the table with the note knowing the owner would get the money. He set his pack in the corner of the room and walked back over to the desk and opened up the middle drawer. Inside was three scrolls side by side. He grabbed them and shoved them into his pocket. He jumped out the window and sprinted back to the Hokage tower. When he reached it he put chakra into his feet and ran up the wall with lightning speed. He jumped off the wall and landed right out side the office. The ANBU guards let him pass with no question. When Naruto opened the door he saw two familiar faces standing in front of the Hokage, a pink head of hair and a raven colored head of hair. Naruto walked past them and put the three scrolls on Tsunade's desk. The next thing he did startled everyone in the room. Naruto reached up and untied the knot that kept his treasured Konoha forehead protector in place. He took the headband and set it on the desk.

"I Uzumaki Naruto here by resign as a shinobi of Konoha."

Everyone was speechless. Even Sasuke had a blank face aside from his smirk of victory. Naruto did a quick 180 as Tsunade, Sasuke, and Sakura's head followed him, looks of disbelief on their faces. Just as Naruto reached the door he stopped and asked

"Tsunade-sama, may I ask where you sent Temari today."

Tsunade snapped out of her trance. "She was sent on an emergency mission to Suna. Why do you ask?"

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Was all Naruto said before he walked out.

When he closed the door and stepped out he turned to the bear masked ANBU guard and put a hand on his shoulder. "See you around Neji."

Neji turned "Don't go doing something stupid."

Naruto smiled "That's what I told Tenten, but look she married you."

"Ha ha very funny" He replied, but Naruto had disappeared.

The eagle masked ANBU next to him turned. "You just got owned."

"I don't think it was that bad."

Neji never heard his partners reply because a raven hared boy flew out the window net to him.

Naruto already had his pack and was half way to the gates when he herd the crashing of glass and a person screaming for their life. Naruto flew past Konoha's north gate at alarming speeds, the guard who was stationed at the entrance was blown over. The one thing on Naruto's mind was to get to the Suna. Naruto knew that Suna was three days away for a normal shinobi, and with the pace he was going at he would reach the hidden village at around 2:00 A.M. He knew that Temari was already there, because of her fan she could fly there in no time. Naruto pumped more chakra into his legs and pressed on.

**--In Sunakagre-- **(spelled right?)

Gaara was looking out the window when Temari walked into his office.

"You wanted to see me Kazekage-sama."

"Yes, and don't call me that I'm your brother"

"Hai."

"Now I wanted to tell you that you will no longer be the liaison to Konoha."

"Why is that."

"There is no reason for you to be there."

"What about Naruto, he is a good reason."

"That won't be a problem."

"Gaara I love him, I want to be with him."

"I never said that I don't want you two to not be together I said that won't be a problem."

"What's going on Gaara."

"Naruto will be here in a few hours, all will be explained then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chap. You will see one or two updates this week. THANKS FOR READING


	5. Arrival

Note: sorry for the chapter being so short but something came up and I thought id give you something rather than nothing.

Hi sorry for not updating in like 5 months please don't be pissed I have my reasons, first my computer died and I lost all my data about 2 chapters worth, then my dog got cancer so I didn't do anything for a month, then my dog died, then my sister got diagnosed with type1 diabetes and almost died she was in a coma for two weeks. Then I had a bunch of projects for Biology, now I do color guard, drill team, and rifle team, also add AP and honors classes and you can see that my hands are full now I'll continue.

Due to a load of reviews I won't really be answering them but thank you very much for the support. I love you guys (In a very brotherly straight way)

I also have another fic that I am doing its called: empty shell

Plot gaps will be filled with side story caps later so bear wit me.

Chapter 5: to Suna

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto felt an extra boost of speed as he pumped more chakra into his legs. He glanced down at his watch. It read 1:30 A.M. He figured that he'd soon see the giant tan walls of Sunagakure. From his memories of the place he recalled the giant sand city was not that different than Konoha with the exceptions of it being smaller and had a huge ocean not far away. He could get used to Suna the people there didn't care if he was a demon, hell he even had his own fan club.

He chuckled quietly to himself as his thoughts drifted to Temari, He had never thought that he would end up with her, it was almost like a dream. He always thought that he'd be alone, like he had been for his whole life. He had been hated, attacked cursed, robbed the list was endless. It was like a vices cycle that he had come to deal with. But when the recent events unfolded he had learned what life should be like. He had decided that if he could spend his life with Temari he would even if it meant turning his back on his home that he had somehow come to love, on his life as a shinobi of Konoha, and the people he had deemed he would once protect, he would just for that one person. Yes he would do it, he would do it for Temari.

Naruto's attention snapped to the large tan wall that appeared on the horizon. He smirked, right on time. From what he could see security was tight, there were to guards at the front entrance, there had to at least be twenty on the surrounding walls, 'expecting someone?' he thought.

One of the guards at the entrance locked his eyes onto Naruto. Naruto, not wanting to look like a threat slowed and eventually stopped at the huge entrance. Naruto was surprised that the guards were care free at his approach. Most of them didn't even turn their heads to look at the blonde man who had just arrived. "The Kazekage is expecting you sir." The guard mumbled "Please fallow me."

Naruto fallowed the guard and was, for the second time today surprised, at how Gaara had known that he was coming. Also how had he known what had been happening in Konoha. Gaara had some explaining to do. "Stay close please." The guard said.

While Naruto was milling in his thoughts he noticed that no one was out of their homes. Granted it was 2:00 A.M. People were always out at every hour in Konoha, the streets were never empty. Especially since this is the desert that more people would be out enjoying the cool. As Naruto looked around he noted more sentries posted at positions above. He was puzzled, The major ninja nations were at a time of relative peace, with the threat of Orochimaru and the Sound now gone there are only small quarrels between nations. Yet it looked like Suna was prepared for war. Gaara had some explaining to do

- - - - - - - - - -

SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO SHORT. I have to go like now, now. I will try to update ASAP but I have run out of the door in like 3 seconds for my silent drill team practice, if you know what that is then you'll understand why I have to practice, besides I cant make a fool out of my self at the Veterans-day parade, yea that's right I'm going to be in front of thousands of people SCARY.


End file.
